Berry Angry
Kabloom |Tribe = Berry Trick |Abilities = All Plants get +2 . |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = Now you've done it! That's the last straw! I'm gonna berry you!}} Berry Angry is a premium uncommon plant trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability gives all Plants on the field +2 . Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Trick *'Ability:' All Plants get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Now you've done it! That's the last straw! I'm gonna berry you! Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Just like any trick that affects all plants at once, Berry Angry is most effective when the lawn is filled with plants. Since plants can have up to 10 fighters in the lawn due to their unique Team-Up trait, plants with Team-Up are recommended with this card. A noteworthy thing if your hero is Spudow: if you have plants with no strength, Spineapple, and Berry Angry at the same time in your deck, play Spineapple before Berry Angry because while Berry Angry gives strength to all plants, Spineapple gives strength to only plants that have a base strength of 0. If you reverse the order, Spineapple will only be able to boost itself because all your plants that originally had no strength now have 2 strength. But if you play them in the correct order, Berry Angry will be able to further boost the no strength plants Spineapple had already boosted. Berry Angry can be very helpful to boost plants with certain traits such as Bullseye or Strikethrough, or those that have good abilities such as Repeater or Re-Peat Moss. This will take advantage of their traits or abilities to make them more dangerous. Berry Angry should not be used before Doom-Shroom as the latter can destroy plants boosted by Berry Angry. Instead, try to play Doom-Shroom before Berry Angry to minimize the potential damage of Doom-Shroom. Against Since Berry Angry only increases plants' strength but not health, you can still destroy them without any extra difficulty, although the zombies facing them are most likely to be destroyed. Just be careful if you are against Captain Combustible, as he may be boosting Potted Powerhouse. Gallery Berry_Angry_stats.png|Statistics Berry_Angry_card.png|Card Trivia *Its appearance is based on a cranberry. *Its flavor text makes a pun on burying, instead writing "berry." *Its flavor text also makes a play-on-words between the phrase "that's the last straw", meaning someone is fed up with something, and the strawberry, a type of berry. **This is strange, given its appearance is that of a cranberry, not a strawberry. *Both its name and its description are based on puns. *It could be considered the opposite to Camel Crossing, as Berry Angry adds 2 strength all plants while Camel Crossing adds 2 health to all zombies. Category:Plant cards Category:Plant tricks Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom tricks Category:Berry cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium tricks Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon tricks